<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this has been said so many times that i'm not sure if it matters by 250_Fandoms_I_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628276">this has been said so many times that i'm not sure if it matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love'>250_Fandoms_I_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, also I have a very weird approach to death, but like mentioned, idkhow to separate tags, kinda chill y'know...they've accepted it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>even through their death they're victorious, the stars painting them as the demolition lovers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this has been said so many times that i'm not sure if it matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"til the end together"<br/>
they had promised each other, had whispered when lying together on the diner's roof looking up at the endless void of the sky.<br/>
"i'll never leave you"<br/>
they swore and pulled each other closer, held each other tightly in the dark of their bedroom and didn't let go not even when the sun peeked out from beyond the horizon, not when it disappeared again, not ever– they would never let each other go.<br/>
"we'll live forever together"<br/>
they laughed, they believed in their immortality, knew they were right, that even gone, their shadow would be cast over the future, were sure that the fire would keep burning bright long after the spark they had been died down and that fire was what would mold the future and they'd live on forever as legends and myths together.<br/>
"they'll never win"<br/>
they've never lied, never let themselves believe a lie, but one they allowed in their lives as a last reassurance before death.<br/>
"we'll never let them"<br/>
they thought they were powerless against fate, but let everyone think otherwise, let everyone think they were the saviors and convinced themselves of that too til the last moments.<br/>
"to the end"<br/>
they die seconds apart, on the opposite sides of the room, slumped against the walls, almost facing each other, they lock their eyes as they draw their final breath, together and though they're too far from each other to hold hands in their deaths they've kept the promise, they've been together to the very end of their world.</p><p>they're long dead when it happens, so they don't know that what they believed to be their only lie to themselves is now the only truth to the world, because even through their death they're victorious, they haven't let them win, they've sparked the fire that has burned bright over the city, they've saved the girl, and she saved the world, brought BL/ind down and now they are together forever in the sky, the stars painting them as the demolition lovers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so umm idk enjoy I guess<br/>I love kudos and comments but you don't have to if you don't want to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>